Bin Tere
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: Tere bina zindagi hai adhuri. A continuation of " Abhijeet ka Inteqaam.
1. Bin Tere

**Ring.. Ring..** her phone rang..

" Mom.. ", she sighed.

Well she was expecting someone else.

" He must be busy.. ", she thought.

**Ring.. Ring..**

The tone interrupted her thoughts. She recieved the call.

" Tarika.. theek hai na tu ? Itna late kiya phone uthane mai ", her mother 's tensed voice.

" Mumma I am fine . Ap itna maat sochiye "

" Haan.. haan mai kyun sochu? "

" Mummaa.. "

" Accha.. yeh baata Abhijeet ab kaisa hai? "

Her eyes moisten, she took a deep breath and uttered,

" Baat nahi hui.. "

" Thank God woh comma se bahar aa gaya. Mai toh.. "

" Umm.. mom ", she cut her.

" Haan bol? "

" Actually I am so tired now. I will call you back ", she made an excuse and cut the call .

She put her mobile down. Then sat on the couch holding her head in frustration.

**" Beta we care for you "**

**" Kisike gham mai zindagi beeta dena koi solution nahi "**

**" Think about yourself "**

**" Ekbaar mil le usse "**

" Uff! ", she yelled holding her head tight.

Then she remembered she had forgotten to take her meds. Grabbling inside the drawers she took out her pills and took one.

Still she was not feeling well. She splashed some water on her face. Her eyes captured her reflection on the mirror. She stared for a while, touched those dark circle under her eyes.

**Ting.. tong..**

The bell rang. She quickly wiped her face and ran towards the door. As if she was waiting for the bell to ring.

" Tarika ji "

His soft tone chilled her mind. How much she had missed his voice!

" Tarika ji ", he again called.

" Huh.. "

" May I ? "

" Oh! I am.. I am sorry ", she mumbled.

He passed her a smile and went inside.

" Woh soup bohot hein accha tha... Yeh apka flask ", he handed her the flask.

" Isme kuch hai? ", she tilted the flask. It was heavy.

" Haan, Chai hai.. Adrak wali chai "

She smiled shyly. He always made her feel special .

She had missed this special feelings too.

" Woh Siya.. Siya kaisi hai ab? "

" Theek hai. Pata hai kya bol rahi thi? Mujhe pata tha... Mere friend ko kuch nahi ho sakhta..", he spoke smilingly.

" Sahi kaha.. ", she uttered plainly.

" Sach mai agar usse kuch ho jati.. pata nahi uss guilt ke saath mai kaise jeeta.. Hospital mai jab pata chala tabse chain ki ek saas nahi le paya mai.. Raat ko sahi se so nahi paya mai, Tarika "

She recalled those long sleepless nights. Those fearful thoughts crept back into her memory.

" Tarika Ji "

" Haa! ", she shivered.

" Kya baat hai? Apki.. apki tabiyaat toh theek hai na? "

" Haan... haan mai theek hoon ", she managed to speak.

" Sure? "

" Yeah.. Accha yeh batawo lunch kar liya tumne? "

" Tarika, it's almost 5. 00 pm "

" Lemme get you some snacks then. Tum baitho na ", she spoke hurriedly.

" Rehne do.. Khane mai restrictions hai, sab mana hai ", he complained.

" Accha? Diet chart diya? "

" Sare beswad khana ", he murmured.

" That's good for you. Umm.. tum na mujhe woh diet chart de dena "

" Ap mujhe woh sab besawad khana khilawogey? "

" Mai banawungi toh nahi khawogey? "

" Hmmm.. sochke dekhengey ", he smirked.

" Abhijeet! "

" Bohot kharab taste hai ", he made a face.

" Bas kuch din aur phir I promise I will make your favourite dish "

" Aloo ke paratha "

" Phir Aloo! Bad mai raat ki dhai baje call maat karna, Tarika ji allergy ho rahe ", she mocked him.

" Ab zyada nahi hota "

" Oh! really? "

" Tarika ji.. ",

" Fine.. ", she rolled her eyes.

" Aur Bhindi ki sabzi bhi "

" Bhindi! seriously Abhijeet? "

" Yes ", he smiled big.

" Okay "

" Saath mai gajar ka halwa ho toh "

" Abhi.. ", her eyes got double in size.

" No.. no gajar ka halwa "

" Haha.. okay done "

" Sach mai? "

" Yeah ", she smiled big.

After a long time she was feeling so much relieved.

She took a deep breath. He noticed her. Her eyes seemed red.

" Ek baat puchu? ", he uttered.

" Permission le rahe ho? "

" Tarika ji ", his voice seemed cold.

" Haan ", she respond but couldn't met his gaze.

" Ap ro rahi thi ? "

" N..nahi toh "

" Fir ankhe kyun lal hai? "

" Kya bol rahe ho? "

" Kya chupa rahe ho? ", he stepped closer.

" Kuch bhi toh nahi ", she turned around but he hold her back.

" Tarika.. Dekho meri taraf "

She tried hard to hold back her tears but her heart was aching.

" Mai theek hoon, Abhi ", she managed speak in the most possible normal tone.

" Jhooth bolna bhi sikh gayi tum? ", he faced her.

" Mai.. ", she lowered her face. Letting those tear droplets fall.

He lifted her face and looked straight into her eyes. She closed her eyes, pressed her both lips together to suppress her painful outburst.

He was definitely not expecting that but he could feel how hard it had been for her.

He wiped out those tears.

" Look at me, Tarika ", he demanded.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Their eyes met. He keenly observed her. No makeup, tired eyes, dark circle. He couldn't remember last when he saw her without wearing Kohl.

" Tumne apna bilkul dhayan nahi rakkha na? Kya haal banaya hua hai apna? "

She just smiled. He hold her hands and felt something different.

" No waxing! ", he murmured.

She was feeling a bit shy.

" Kajal lagana chodh diya hai kya? ", he complained.

" Kajal.. ", she signed.

" Haan hospital mai jab mujhe milne ayi thi tab bhi nahi lagaya tha. Tumhe kya laga mai notice nahi karunga? "

" Woh jaldbazi mai.. ", she tried to explain.

" Accha? "

" Kaise lagati mai? Tum hein toh kehte the ki.. "

" Ki binaa kajal ke ap adhure lagte ho ", he completed her sentence.

" Har cheez notice karte ho tum na? ", she slowly spoke.

" Koi shaq? "

" Kaise lagati mai kajal? Huh? Yeh.. yeh kajal mujhe tumhari yaad dilata hai ", she bursted out.

His heart pinched. She removed her hands from his and stepped forward aimlessly. He followed her.

" Mujhe toh pata hein nahi tha ki tum meri life ke haar hisse mai aise jude ho.. Har woh choti badi detail mujhe tumhari yaad dilati thi.. ", she leaned against the wall.

" Tarika .. "

" Mujhe toh pata hein nahi tha ki.. ki ek mahina itna lamba hota hai ", she spoke blankly.

He knelt in front of her.

" Tumne.. ek baar apne bare mai nahi socha? ", she continued.

" Us waqt mujhe baas uss masoom ki jaan bachani thi, Tarika. That was my duty "

" Yeah, right. Your duty.. ", she uttered staring at the ceiling.

" Ab.. ab mai aa gaya hoon na? ", he gently touched her face.

She took a slow breath, feeling the heat of his continuous gaze.

"Hey, say something "

He was concerned , waiting for her answer. She glanced at him. Suddenly she grabbed him by colar.

" Tumhe kabhi darr nahi lagta?, Abhi? ", her voice trembled, on the verge of tears.

" Mai ek C.I.D officer hoon, Tarika "

" Toh kya CID officer insaan nhi hotey? "

" Yeh kaisa sawal hai? "

" Yeah, right ", she harshly wiped out the tears.

He was worried . He was expecting a heartwarming moment but he was unaware of the fact she was in pain. Everything seemed gloomy towards him.

" Tarika, kuch toh bolo. Dekho, I know you was in pain and .. "

" No, you don't. You don't know. No freakin body knew ", she cut him.

" Kya baat hai Tarika? ", he soften his tone.

Oh! his caring tone. She realised all she needed was care.

There was a brief silence.

He moved a bit closer to her. He glanced at her glistening eyes. Those orbs were reflecting many untold emotions.

" Utho, Tarika ", he forwarded his hand.

She took a glace at him and then hugged her legs tight to her chest.

" Please ", he stroked her curls.

" No ", she whispered.

**Ring.. Ring..**

Her phone rang but she was motionless.

**Ring.. Ring.. **

" Your mom ", he said.

" Oh! "

" Pick up the phone "

" No ", she denied.

**Ring.. Ring.. **

" Uff! Cut the damn call ", she yelled.

" Par Tarika, Aunty ji.. "

She stood up from her position. Then snatched the mobile from his hand, shut it and threw it hard into the couch cushion.

He was stunned by her act. He never saw her this mad.

" Something is terribly wrong ", he felt it.

**A/N : Definitely it was hard for her.**

** Let see how well he can handle her.**

**Hope you have enjoyed. Thank you so much reading. Special thanks to Riya and Preeti for helping me out.**

**Feel free to share your thoughts.**

**Keep smiling and**

**Keep loving Abhirika.**

**\- Shadow grey 99**


	2. Bin tere 2

**Ring.. Ring.. **

"Uff! Cut the damn call ", she yelled.

" Par Tarika, Aunty ji.. "

She stood up from her position. Then snatched the mobile from his hand, shut it and threw it hard into the couch cushion.

He was stunned by her act. He had never seen her this mad.

" Something is terribly wrong ", he felt it.

" I.. I am sorry, Abhijeet "

" Tarika.. Kabhi kabhi humein khud pe kaboo nahi rehta. It's fine "

" I could have controlled myself "

" No, not in front of me "

" Abhi.. "

" Yeah "

" Can I get a hug ", she lowered her eyes.

" Huh? "

" Please ", her voice choked.

" Hey, don't cry ", he pulled her into a hug.

She hold him tightly. So tightly that she could hear his heartbeat, pounding in her ear.

lub dub.. lub dub..

He rest his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his both arms around her. He felt her warm breath against his chest.

" Kya hua hai? Hmm? "

" Tum mujhse thoda duur kya chalein gaye, yeh puri duniya meri khilaf ho gayi . Tum kyun mujhe akele chodke gaye the, Abhi? ", she sobbed more.

He felt his shirt is getting wetter with every passing second. She cried harder.

" Aah! ", suddenly she winced out in pain.

She broke apart from the hug, holding the temple of her head.

" Pain ho rahe kya ? "

" Uff! yeh sarr dard "

" Tum baitho ", he supported her by arms.

" Nahi ", she showed him a palm and turned to move.

" Areh.. kya chahiye mujhe bolo? Mai le ata hoon "

She dragged herself towards the drawer and took out her pills. She was feeling dizzy and short of breath. She leaned against the desk.

Her legs collapsed, she was about to fall.

" Oh! No, Tarika ", he hold her by the arms.

" Ahnn "

" My God! Tum theek toh ho? ", he got panicked.

" Bring me some water ", she breathed heavily.

He kind off ran towards the dinning table. Quickly poured some water with trembling hands. Some split onto the table. He was terrified.

" Here, have it ", he made her drink.

She took her medicine and leaned arched back against the desk. She was panting.

" Tarika "

She tried to fix her gaze. He stepped closer and dropped his hand around her shoulder.

" Hold me ", he spoke and lifted her into his arms.

" Abhijeet, iski kya zarrorat? Mai.. mai chal sakti hoon "

" Yeah, I know "

She smiled benignly resting her both hands around his neck. He slowly made her seat on the couch and he sat beside her.

" Thanks "

" Woh sab chodo. Yeh batawo yeh pills kis liye hai? "

" Pain ke liye "

" Woh painkillers nahi tha "

" Dekho Abhijeet.. "

" I know yaha doctor tum ho par mai yeh bhi janta hoon ki yeh pain normal nahi tha "

" Woh..", she lowered her gaze.

The very next moment she felt his soothing hand over her right cheeks. Tears clouded her eyes again.

" What happened? ", he titled her face up.

" Let it be ", she spoke.

" No, I can't. I can't let thing go, Tarika. Not in your case "

" Tumhe accha nahi lagega "

" Tell me, Tarika "

" Kya janna chahte ho haan? "

" Jo tum chupa rahe ho "

" Mai "

He covered her hand with his.

" Trust me. You will feel good ", he interlocked their finger.

" I.. I missed you so much "

" Ah..hnn "

" It was painful ", her voice choked as she felt lump on her throat.

" Hey, you are sweating..hath bhi kafi thand hai . Tumhe thand lag rahe kya? ", he asked desperately.

" Nahi I am fine "

" Ruko mai kuch.. ", he was about to move.

" Maat jawo na ", she hold him by wrist.

The next moment he felt her head resting on his shoulder.

" Pata hai Abhijeet, mai bohot darr gayi thi. Mujhe laga maine tumhe kho diya.. "

" Mai roz tumse milne waha jati thi. Kabhi samne se toh kabhi sirf glass ke uss par se.. bas tumhe ek nazar dekhne ke liye "

She bent a bit closer and again buried her face against his shoulder, in a more comfortable way . Her soft curls brushed his skin. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. Holding her closer, he let her speak.

" Hospital ke nurses tang aa gaye the mere har roz ki puchtach se. Ek ne pucha.. ap kaun hotey hai patient ki? ", she stopped.

He felt the warmness, her silent tears soaked his shirt.

" Kaun hoon? The only question jiska koi jawab nahi hai mere paas ", she inhaled sharply, he rested his head against her.

" Tarika.. "

" I am not blaming you, Abhi " she raised her head and faced him.

" Tarika mai... ", his voice quivered.

" Sab kuch asei chal raha tha phir.. "

" Phir? "

" Two weeks pehle achanak tumhara tabiyat bohot bigad gaya. Hum bohot tensed the. Pura din hospital mai aur raat ko ekdin Daya aur dusre din mai rehti thi. Itne pressure mai mera tabiyat bhi bigarne laga. I.. I fainted on lab. Sir ne mujhe ghar bhejh diya. Mere parents yaha Mumbai agaya ", she stopped.

He gently squeezed her hands. She took a glance at him.

" Woh log mujhe ghar se nikal ne nahi diya, patay. Woh log mujhe tumse duur rakhna chahta tha. Kyunki unke hisab se yeh sab meri pagal panti hai.. Unke hisaab se kisike gham mai zindagi beetana koi option nahi ", she clutched his shirt, he gulped in tension.

" Kyun? Woh log kya chahte hai , Tarika? "

" Woh log.. ", she sighed deeply.

**Flashback****..**

She was trying to read a book, just to pass her idle time. Suddenly her parents knocked at the door.

" Mumma .. Papa.. ", she sat straight from the half lying position.

" Beta ap jaag rahe ho? ", her dad spoke.

" Haan.. bataiye kya baat hai? "

" Beta.. We need to talk ", her mom managed to speak.

" Mumma, kya baat hai? Anything serious? Abhi.. Abhijeet theek hai na? ", she was scared.

" Taru.. ", her mom sat beside her.

" Bataiye na? Aplog mile usse? Aplog gaye the na waha? ", she was desperate.

" Relax, Tarika ... ", her father consoled her.

" Beta, apki mom keh rahi thi kal bhi apne soya nahi raat bhar "

" Puri raat rotey rahi. Jabse Abhijeet ka tabiyat bigda.. " her mom sobbed.

" Aahh! tum chup raho na ", her father interrupted.

" Apne theek se khana bhi nahi khaya, raat ko soya tak nahi "

" I can't sleep papa.. jab bhi soney ki koushish karti hoon mujhe bure sapne atey hai. mujhe darr lagtay ", she managed to speak.

Her father secured her in a hug.

" Aise kaise chalega beta? Aise toh ap aur bimaar ho jawogey "

" Toh mujhe jaane do na, papa .. Mujhe usse milne do. Kyun nahi jane de rahe ho aplog "

" Ap waha jawogey toh aur bhi stressed ho jawogey. We can't see you like this, beta "

" Ap log mujhe bol nahi ho..Abhijeet kaisa hai? "

" Woh theek nahi hai ", her mom spoke.

" Areh tum.. ", her dad tried to stop her.

" Nahi, mujhe bolne do ", her mom demanded.

" Humne doctor se baat ki. Unhone kaha halath mai koi sudhar nahi.. "

" But they are trying their best ", her father spoke.

" Koi guaranty nahi hai usse kab tak hosh ayega. Saalon lag sakhte hai ya phir shayed kabhi nahi.. "

" Mom! ", she kind of screamed.

" Chup rahogey tum ", her dad warned her mother.

" Kitno ko chup karayenge ap? Aj pados wale puch rahe the apki beti ko kya hua? Aise sehmi hui kyun rehtay? Bataiye kya jawab doon mai? "

" Tum isse aur taqleef de rahe ho "

" Yeh khud apne ap ko taqleef de rahi hai . Mujhse bhi toh nahi dekhi jati iski yeh halath "

" Tarika, dekho beta, ap samajhdar ho. Halaath ko samjho. We know Abhijeet ke sath apke emotions jude hai. Iseliye apki life mai humne kabhi interfere nahi kiya. We do respect your choice par aise kabtak?

" Ap kya bol rahe ho? Mai kuch samjhi nahi "

" Hum chahte hai ke tum life mai agey badho ", her dad cleared.

" Kisike gham mai zindagi beeta dena koi solution nahi, Tarika ", her mom concluded.

" Mummaa.. ", she broke into tears.

" Beta, we care for you. Yeh.. ", her mom handed her an envelope .

" Yeh kya hai? "

" Ismein kuch.. kuch ladko ke biodata hai. Acche ladke hai.. "

" Kya bol rahe ho aplog! "

" Hum aisa nahi bol rahe ki abhi shadi kar loh . We are not forcing you. Mil loh then take your time. Bas life ko ek aur chance do, ek fresh start karo ", her father spoke.

" Kitni asani se bol liya na aplogone? "

" Ek baar mil le usse "

" Mom.. "

"Think about yourself, beta "

" Dad! ", she whispered undertone.

She felt completely lifeless.

**Flashback ends..**

" Tarika.. Tarika say something "

She flung herself into his arms, buried her face into his chest.

" They wanted me to start a happy new life.. They wanted me to.. to get married "

" What! ", he raised his voice.

**A/N : Yeah, she had gone through a lot...**

**Hope you have enjoyed. Thank you so much for reading. I am overwhelmed with your reviews guys. It means a lot.**

**So, feel free to share your thoughts and Please, stay safe.**

**Keep loving Abhirika**

**\- Shadow grey 99**


	3. Bin tere 3

**Flashback ends..**

" Tarika.. Tarika say something "

She flung herself into his arms, buried her face into his chest.

" They wanted me to start a happy new life.. They wanted me to.. to get married "

" What! ", he raised his voice.

" Yeah.. And..And I can't blame them actually. Har parents yahi toh chahtay ", she muttered, slowly removing her gaze from him.

Pehle toh kabhi nahi bola tha.. toh phir kyun? ", his voice was heavy.

" You don't know? ", she looked directly into his eyes.

" Mai.. "

" You really do not know? Why they didn't ask me before, Abhi? ", her voice was soft, almost fragile.

" Tarika, I know they.. "

" They have expectations from you ", she spoke blankly.

" I have told you before. Mere liye bhi yeh sab asaan nahi hai. Mere life ka koi guaranty nahi hai "

" Woh toh meri bhi nahi hai. Kisika bhi nahi hota "

" Tumne kya bola, phir? "

" Shadi ki bare mai? "

" Haan.. matlab ", he tried to explain.

" Agar kahu haan? Toh manogey? ", she looked directly into his eyes.

" Tarika.. ", he stared at her helplessly .

" I am sorry, Tarika "

" For what? "

" You deserve better.. "

She tilted her head and locked gazes with him saying, " Accha? "

" Find me then ", she spoke coldly, detached.

" Tarika! "

" What? ", she raised her voice, her eyes got all teary.

" You know, lemme make thing easier for you ", she rushed towards the drawer.

Pick an envelope out and threw that on the table and the photographs scattered all over the table.

"See, so many of options are here ", she yelled.

" Calm down, Tarika "

" Wow.. Itna kuch bolne ke baad bhi all you want me to calm down! ", her voice broke.

" You deserve better.. you can do better.. Abhijeet is not the right person! Yeh.. woh.. I am tired of hearing all this ", she yelled at the top of her voice, tears were streaming down her face.

He was speechless, he hadn't seen her crying years, not this much angry either.

" Was that mean people do question her about their unofficial relationship? Like this! She had buried all these pain inside her ", he clenched his fist , not wanting to think further.

The next moment he felt a slight pull at his shirt and her husky voice,

" Itna asan nahi hai kisi bhi ladki ke liye "

" Why didn't you tell me before? "

" Because, I have accepted you.. with all of your flaws, with all of your imperfections.. I have accepted you only but maybe you have never felt the same ", she clutched his shirt tight .

" Enough, Tarika! Ye baat tum bhi bohot acche se jante ho tumhari kya ehmiyat hai mere zindagi mai. How dare you say that? ", he was furious.

" Then how dare you say so! When you was in comma, I was so depressed, still I am dealing with severe nightmares and antidepressants drug... Yes, they wanted me to move on but I decided to have patience. Because, somewhere I was living in a belief that you will be back soon. And now after facing all this tragedy, after passing all long sleepless night for your sake in tears, you here telling me that, I deserve better! " tears gushed from her eyes and she turned quickly to hide those tears.

" Damn it.. damn it! ", he cursed himself for uttering those words.

" Please, don't cry ", he stepped closer to her but she pushed him back.

" Please.. dur raho.. Mujhe aur baat nahi karni.. you just go ", she showed him palm.

" Tarika.. ", he grabbed her hands desperately.

" Nahi.. please.. jawo tum ", she tried to remove her hands from his.

" Listen to me, Tarika "

He softly cupped her face and looked deeply into her glistening eyes. His hands softly caressed her cheek bone, his thumb slowly brushed away the tears trickling down from curves, giving goosebumps to her skin. Tilting his face a bit he threaded his finger into her curls and drew her closer. When she felt the warm touch of his lips against her, she was lost. She kept her eyes shut, feeling greater ecstasy.

" I am sorry ", he whispered against her rosy lips.

Hearing him she opened her eyes.

" I really didn't mean it.. trust me ", his voice trembled and his fingers slightly brushed her jawline.

She could feel the urgency in his tone. Holding his hand tight, she pressed herself more against him. His another hand drifted around her. Their foreheads touched, eyes remain closed and their lips were inch apart.

" I know.. and I trust you ", she whispered.

He amazed how her warm breath heated his skin, bathing it with her every whispering word. Entwining their fingers once again he captured her mouth. Slowly, lingeringly he kissed her upper lip then her lower lip, driving her mind crazy. She was melting at his loving touch. Her hands made its way around his neck, pulling him closer she deepened the kiss. Their heart started beating faster as their lips found its own passion. Thousands of emotions rushed her mind and came out as tear drops. Slowly they get apart. Their eyes met and the first thing that her eyes captured was his moist eyes. A lone tear slipped from his eyes. Soon she too burst into tears.

" Hey, Shhhh.. ", he kissed her on the forehead and she flinched at his touch.

" I can't see you like this "

" Mujhe chodke kabhi nahi jawogey na? "

" Kabhi nahi "

" Darr lagtay, Abhi "

Securing her in a soothing hug he spoke, " Ab? Abhi bhi darr lag rahe, Tarika ji "

" Abhijeet, tum bhi naa "

" Areh.. Are you blushing? ", he spoke in teasing tone.

" Nahi "

" Accha? Dekhu zara.. ", he tried to lift her face.

" Nahi.. nahi ", clutching his shirt tight she hide her face in his chest.

He could feel her smiling against his chest. This is sheer bliss. She broke the hug and get apart. She was smiling real big, finally.

" I just love when you smile "

" You love my smile huh? ", she raised her brow.

" Woh.. "

" Haha! Gotcha! ", she teased him more.

" Ahnn.. I am thirsty ", she uttered.

" Accha? ", he passed her a evil smirk, stepping even closer to her.

" Besharam ", she playfully pushed him back.

" Aur yeh kya? ", he pointed towards his all messy half opened shirt.

" Yeh.. Mujhe nahi pata ", saying that she ran towards the balcony.

After a while he went to the balcony and found her watering plants.

" Here, have it ", he passed her his special ginger tea.

" Thanks ", she spoke and took a small sip.

" Umm.. Tarika. So, do you want me to talk with your parents? "

" Do you really think it's the right time? ", she cut him.

" I mean.. "

" Abhi, woh podhe dekh rahe ho? "

" Haan ", he was confused.

" Yeh wahi plants hai jo humne kuch mahine pehle lagaya tha, remember? "

He could clearly recall the incident.

**Flashback...**

" Tarika ji, Yeh sachme flowering plants hai? ", he ask while digging shallow hole.

" Haan ", she answered.

" Dekhne mai toh grass jaisa lag rahe "

" Haha.. thoda time do phir dekhna "

**Flashback ends..**

" Yeh flowers .. Bohot sundar hai ", he took a closer look.

" Abhijeet, waqt sab kuch sahi kar detey. Bilkul in podho ki tarha, sahi waqt aur efforts ka natija humesha khubsurat hotay ", she spoke in a dreamy tone.

" Thank you, Tarika ji.. Mujhe samajh ne ke liye "

" And thank you for this good cup of tea ", she smiled big.

" My pleasure " , he smiled back.

" Ek baat bolu? "

" Beshaq "

" I am blessed to have you "

" Me too ", he gave her a side hug.

They seated there, cuddling in each other arms for some more minutes.

Someone said the right thing..

**_Happiness isn't what you find at the end of the road.. It's right here.. right now_**

**_\- _The End**

**Thank you so much for reading. I know I am late but I hope you guys have enjoyed.**

**Stay safe and Keep loving Abhirika**

**\- Shadow grey 99**


End file.
